heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Fan Heroes
' ' Fan Heroes or Popular Heroes, are heroes or heroines that leaved the impression or marked and after and before in pop culture. Overwiew What does mean this category/trope about this heroes? This is a character who is liked maybe beacause of been easily relatable, or having a humble but otherwise noble personality, Maybe he/She is the only nice character in thesetting that served as a foil to other more arrogant characters, Maybe is the popular girl who is just as nice to everyone else and became the heroine in the process. Maybe is jerk with a heart of gold who became a more humble character at the time. Whatever the case, Popular Heroes are characters who are liked by fans of the show in Real Life and this could apply itself In-Universe (Example: The Popular and Nice Guy/Girl are liked by their personalities, The Fighter is liked by his personalities and powers). Heroic Ensemble Darkhorse tended always been Pure Good but other categories can apply due their versatility. This heroes however, tended to be The Icon or the "Ensemble Darkhorse" of the good/hero side, That said, A lot of this hero left itself an impact in popular culture and been included in tales (i.e. Example: Superman from DC Comics). Requirement to be a Fan Heroes: #The character need to be appealing and catching the audience, In general they tend to be a good example like a good samaritan #Characters that are an Icon, One Shot, Posthumous or Alter-Egos gain recognition thank to their actions. #Thier desing or powers can be appealing, But they served to highlight thier actions not to detracting it. Categories that can apply to the Fan Heroes: *'Pure Good': Heroes who not only with an audience but also with followers within the setting thanks to their nice and gentle disposition. *'Spoiled Sweet': Boys or Girls who are willing to give to the poor or the need, No matter what cost to them *'The Icon': The Hero who left a mark in popular culture in Real Life and In-Universe (Example: Superman) *'Vigilantes': Characters who defended the need by requiring stealth. *'Alter-Ego': Or simply another form of the hero/heroine that can be useful and a powerhouse in universe (Example: Ultimate Echo Echo or Shock Rock in Ben 10) *'Protector of innocence': A character who is willing to give their life towards the innocence no matter whatever the cost. *'Posthumous Heroes': A character who is long time death by his/her story is deep well known that can be attracting to audiences *'Outright Heroes': Character who while boastful tend to be seen as a champion by thier own eyes or in the setting (Example: Examples Anime and Manga *''Dragon Ball'' **Goku **Vegeta **Trunks **Piccolo **Jiren *''Naruto'' **Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Hinata Hyuga **Orochimaru **Haku **Mei Terumi *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' **Jonathan Joestar **Joesph Joestar **Jotaro Kujo *''Tatsunoko Universe'' **Ken the Eagle **Jun the Swan **Joe the Condor **Casshern/Casshan *''Fairy Tail'' **Mavis Vermillion **Sting Eucliffe **Rogue Cheney **Yukino Agria **Sorano Agria **Macbeth/Midnight **Brandish Mu Comic Books *''DC Comics'' **Superman **Batman **Nightwing **Cassandra Cain **Batgirl **Supergirl **Jon Kent/Superboy III **Damian Wayne **Dick Grayson/Robin **Starfire **Raven **Beast Boy **Cyborg *''Marvel Comics'' **Iron Man **Captain America **Thor **Spider-Man **Venom/Eddie Brock **Wolverine **Psylock **The Punisher **Deadpool **Squirrel Girl **Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen/GwenPool **Peni Parker Films *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Captain America/Steve Rogers **The Falcon/Sam Wilson **Tony Stark/Iron Man *''DC Extended Universe'' **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Superman **Shazam *Ben-Eon (Ben 10: Race Against Time) Cartoons *''Cartoon Network'' **''Adventure Time'' ***Flame Princess ***Fiona ***Cake The Cat **''Robotboy'' ***Robotboy ***Robotgirl ***Debbie Turnbull ***Miumiu **''Foster's Mansion for Imaginary Friends'' ***Frankie Foster ***Wildo **''Ben 10 Franchise'' ***Kevin Levin ***Ken Tennyson ***Julie Yamamoto ***Professor Paradox ***Gwendolyn Tennyson/Future Gwen ***Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Aliens ****Heatblast ****Diamondhead ****Blitzwolfer ****Snare-Oh ****Frankenstrike ****Swampfire ****Chromastone ****Ultimate Echo Echo ****Feedback ****Bloxx ****Shock Rock *''Nickelodeon'' **''Invader Zim'' ***Dib Membrane ***Gaz Membrane ***GIR **''The Loud House'' ***Leni Loud ***Luna Loud ***Carol Pingrey ***Ronnie-Anne Santiago **''Shimmer and Shine'' ***Princess Samira ***Zeta the Sorceress ***Empress Kaliana *''Disney'' **''Sensational Six'' ***Roxanne ***Peg Pete **''Phineas and Ferb'' ***Isabella ***Candace ***Vanessa Doofenschmirtz **''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' ***Sashi Kobayashi Videogames *''Danganronpa'' **Chihiro Fujisaki **Ibuki Mioda **Gonta Furasaka **Celestia Ludenberg **Gundham Tanaka *''Capcom Universe'' **Mega Man **Proto Man **Bass **Roll **Ryu **Ken Masters **Chun-Li **Guile **Morrigan **Felicia **Dante *''SNK Universe'' **Princess Athena **Athena Asamiya **Terry Bogard **Andy Bogard **Mai Shiranui **Blue Mary **Rock Howard **B. Jenet **Ryuhaku Todoh **Kasumi Todoh **Haohmaru **Nakoruru **Ukyo Tachibana **Cham Cham **Neinhalt Sieger **Wan-Fu **Shizumaru Hisame **Rimururu **Kazuki Kazama **Asura **Shiki **Mina Majikina **Iroha **Kyo Kusanagi **Iori Yagami **Shermie **Angel **Ash Crimson **Mui Mui **Elisabeth Blanctorche **Oswald **K' **Kula Diamond **Whip **Sylvie Paula Paula **Mian **Kukri *''Nintendo Universe'' **Mario **Luigi **Peach **Daisy **Rosalina **Yoshi **Wario **Waluigi **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Link **Princess Zelda **Fox Mccloud *''Sega Universe'' **Jacky Bryant **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Sarah Bryant **Honey/Candy **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Kunckles the Echidna **Amy Rose **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **Umi Amonojiko *''Dead Or Alive'' **Kasumi **Ayane **Honoka **Hitomi **Marie Rose *''Dynasty Warriors'' **Zhao Yun **Zhou Yu **Xiahou Dun **Guan Yu **Zhang Fei **Liu Bei **Ma Chao **Zhuge Liang **Sun Shangxiang **Wang Yuanji **Guan Yinping Web Series *''RWBY'' **Velvet Scarlatina **Ruby Rose **Yang Xiao Long **Pyrra Nikhos **Amber **Sun Wukong *''Creepypasta'' **Solomon **Judge Angels Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Heroes by Type